when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse Tank Variants
"Well, there are tons and tons of Apocalypse Tank variants now. The Apocalypse Tank that I mentioned earlier when Lisa Loud made this type of tank while it was also seen in the ''Red Alert series of Command and Conquer is not the only Apocalypse Tank that I'm seeing, but now I'm seein' that the USRAC and the Beleninsk Pact are makin' this new type of Apocalypse Tanks together." --Su Ji-Hoon, Blood on the Factory The' Apocalypse Tank Variants''' is the heavy assault tank variants was produced by the Grand Alliance,Coalition of the Red Star and Beleninsk Pact that Apocalypse Tank variants will be arrived in World War III Only happened in during World War III hat many variants of Apocalypse Tank will be arrived to battle against enemies. Also,there are many variants but mostly USRAC and Beleninsk Pact will made other variants than Coalition of the Red Star and Grand Alliance in during USRAC War Variants of Grand Alliance In Grand Alliance,there are some good variants and could be used to against Coalition of the Red Star.However,there are variants : - Apocalypse Tank XI : The first produced heavy assault tank made by Ruby Rose's army and Grand Alliance that it will be upgraded version of Apocalypse Tank - Apocalypse Tank XII : The first produced heavy assault tank made by Ruby Rose's army and Grand Alliance that it will be upgraded version of Apocalypse Tank but can add the rose symbol on this tank Variants of Coalition of the Red Star In Coalition of the Red Star,it will be the first heavy assault tank will be made by Russia and Lisa Loud before others can made new variants,so that variants of Coalition of the Red Star are : - Amber Tank : The combination of Apocalypse Tank and a Prism Tank that named after Princess Amber - Russia's Apocalypse Tank : The first produced heavy assault tank in during World War III Variants of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Beleninsk Pact In Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and members of Beleninsk Pact,there are an advanced Apocalypse Tank variants that it will be used in during USRAC War - T-65 Apocalypse Tank : The first produced heavy assault tank made in USRAC,which used by Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Beleninsk Pact - T-66 Apocalypse Tank : The second produced heavy assault tank made in USRAC,which based on upgrade version of RA3 Apocalypse Tank - SU-65 Apocalypse Tank : The heavy assault tank destroyer that it will be used to destroy Battle Fortress and enemy vehicle,unlike Allied Tank Destroyer. - T-65 Apocalypse Tank (Inkwell Isle Variant B) : The Apocalypse Tank variant have red colored from Hilda Berg's red color but it will be used by USRAC Pallet Soldiers.Also,it will amphibious and can traverse across deep bodies of waters due to Beleninsk Pact upgraded and allow traverse across deep bodies of waters in during First Inkwell Isle War and Second Inkwell Isle War. - CB-65 Apocalypse Tank : The produced heavy assault tank of Sakharland and Natalya Von Konfety that it will be Sugarland Shimmy variant of Apocalypse Tank,which used to against Baroness Von Bon Bon Category:Units Category:Tanks Category:Heavy Assault Tanks Category:Variant Units